Fallen Angel
by dragonsong2795
Summary: During a routine mission, Hinata loses someone important to her and spirals into depression and madness. Full summary inside. Rated M. CHARACTER DEATH. Naruhina. Dark, Insane, Powerful Hinata. God-like, Powerful and Smart Naruto later on. Powerful, Good and Determined Hanabi. HIATUS


_Full Summary: During a routine mission, Hinata loses someone important to her and spirals into depression and madness. She betrays the Leaf for a chance to bring back the one who died and in the process changes history and sets in motion events that'll bring peace to the war-torn lands of the Elemental Nations. But at what cost?_

_This is my first attempt at both a Dark, Insane and Powerful Hinata story and a story that is written almost entirely in the first person with minor interludes every so often to provide backstory and a wider view of the story world I am crafting.__**"There is Character Death in this story, I cannot emphasize that enough. If you don't like that don't read."**_

_Also Kudos to my proofreader __**HavocAlpha**__ who I am finally naming, He'll help me out with some of my stories proofreading while I do the rest myself._

**Fall to Reality**

_"Abandon Hope, All ye who Enter Here"_

_-Dante (Dante's Divine Comedy) The Gates of Hell Inscription_

_"Hinata-c*Gasp*-han, I'm sorry - coughing - I'm going to have to *Gurgling noise* break my promise, but I'll -Spluttering and a hacking cough - give you the strength you need, __**Fūinjutsu: Remembrance of the Fallen**__, -More coughing-" Naruto makes several hand seals hampered by the fact several kunai are imbedded in his chest and a Naginata has been shoved right through the center of his chest. He jams his hand on Hinata's stomach right over her naval, Hinata's throat has been slit and she's bleeding out while choking on her blood. A flash of bright light occurs, Naruto is gone and Hinata's throat is healed. Hinata falls unconscious on the bloodied battlefield cover in her own and Naruto's blood. She was found curled up in a fetal position hours later by Kakashi. She would remain unresponsive for two months, grieving for Naruto and hating his sacrifice._

-Hinata's POV-

Nothingness, that is what my life has become now that Naruto is dead, my father worries over me for the first time in years, I can almost laugh at the irony. Naruto fulfilled one of his promises, he got my father to see me as a daughter again and he managed to get Hanabi to seem me as a sister. I just wish that his death wasn't the cost required, how will I go on? The center of my world has been torn out and cast away, I remember reading the stories from that strange book from the west called 'The Bible' I remember how it said that Tenshi (Angels) fell from Heaven and were cast down onto Earth or into Hell. Is this what the Tenshi felt as they woke on Earth or in Hell, this nothingness, this lack of desire, lack of hope, lack of dreams? Will I ever find hope again? I lost the only man I'll ever love and the cruelest irony, I never got to tell him I love him. I ho- That's strange, I hear voices, I wonder who has come here, not Father or Hanabi that's for sure. I listen hard "... Damn girl, she's mourning that Demon Fox. I wonder why Hiashi puts up with it, she's weak! Just like the damn Demon and that Branch kid Neji. We should put her down"

I don't stop to think, I'm feeling something other than despair for the first time in months, I'm feeling anger... no, Rage is more accurate. I dash out to the corridor, I see three Elders standing around, talking to one another. The looks on their faces when they see me are a mixture of pity and disgust. I'm so enraged that I let the feeling out, they turn pale from the shout I just screamed, I charge forwards, slamming my chakra-infused palm into the first elders chest, He falls over screaming in what looks like terrible agony. I charge the second elder, my vision has gone red, it's like blood is covering everything, I don't know what terrifies me more, the fact that I like the sounds of pain and horror coming from the elders, or that I want to cause more pain. I charge forward and hit both of the elders simultaneously using 'Twin Lion Fist', One blow to each elder's chest, They fall over screaming and coughing up blood. It's definitely a fatal blow. I hear a gasp of horror and turn to see Hanabi standing there with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in horror. I gaze sadly into those iridescent eyes and then burst through the outer wall of the house and climb over the compound wall.

I remember listening to Naruto's stories about his adventures, I remember him telling me about the **'Edo Tensei'** and how it was used to bring people back from the dead but at a terrible price, more importantly he told me that it was kept in the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha. The most important piece of information I have though is a way to get into the archives where it is kept and escape without being caught. Luckily it is just after midnight or this would be harder. I reach the Hokage's tower and sneak in, I avoid the ANBU patrols, They were so easy to see it wasn't funny. I sneak into the archive and grab the scroll and a strange crystal ball next to it. I manage to escape the tower without being seen and make a break for the wall furthest from the Hyūga Compound, the one that leads to the north and Otogakure, I'm happy that I'm not wearing my Hitai-ate or otherwise I'd have to take it off for tonight, I Hinata Hyūga, am betraying and abandoning Konohagakure no Sato. I'm going to study the scroll while searching for Orochimaru, when I find him I'll trade the scroll for information on the '**Edo Tensei**' that only he would know. I don't care if I'm damned for this, I will bring Naruto back! My stomach feels cold like ice is growing in my womb, I don't know why this is happening but I'm pressing on, I've turned my back on everything that Naruto stood for but I can't turn back now. I will bring him back. Nothing else matters.

_"-and so, An angel full of purity fell. XIII - The lost and devastation caused by the death of the one she loved blacking her wings and twisting her mind until she fell. XIV - From the highest perch of Heaven on Earth, unto the hell of madness, and there she stayed reviling in horror and torment, She became the Fallen Angel"_

_Chapter 2, Statements 12-14 "The Fallen Angel, The Prodigal Sister and the Selfless Sacrifice"_

_And Cut. That's the prologue of 'Fallen Angel' By the way the story in italics at the end is this story written by future generations, it is written in a similar manner to the Christian Bible but it only has one book, it __is__ a holy text, I'll explain more later. A Statement from it will be placed at the end of each book in this story and at the end of the epilogue, if more than Ten People request it I will write it as a separate story. _

_Now this story is going to be separated into three books which are titled Hell, Earth and Heaven with an epilogue at the end. The first book will be bloody and quite dark, while the second will be more broody and emotional in nature. The Final will be hopeful and quite light with a serious overtone to it. The Epilogue will be somewhat... unique._


End file.
